


Slow Dance

by The_Rising_Sun



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: And More Fluff, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jay is a good friend, Music, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Sun/pseuds/The_Rising_Sun
Summary: Good Luck, he mouthed.Asshole, she mouthed back.





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad about torturing kai so much so...here!
> 
> (comments are very much appreciated!!)   
> (pls guys. im starving for feedback)

An unearthly shrieking greeted Nya as she walked into the kitchen. Eyes widening, she hastily dropped her grocery bags and covered her ears. She took in the scene before her. The image of Jay in an electric blue apron, dancing around, using a spatula as a microphone etched itself into her brain.

“Thunder!” warbled Jay, head thrown to the side. The cord keeping his earbuds in place moved erratically as he added a few poorly executed headbangs. “Lightning and the thunder!” Bright blue sparks appeared over his free hand. “Feel the thunder!” he continued, still unaware of Nya’s presence. Now done with the chorus, Jay turned on his heel and faced the door. 

“Who do you think you a-AHHHH!” he screamed, making his left earbud jump out of his ear.

Nya folded her arms across her chest. “Nya,” she said, trying her best to stop her traitorous lips from twitching upwards.

With the faint noise of the song, still playing from the dangling earbud, the only other sound in the kitchen, his nervous laugh seemed even louder than usual. He reached up to stop the song and then realized he was still holding the spatula. He paused for a second, then shrugged and used his other hand.

“Hey Nya,” Jay said, slouching against the counter and turning towards her. “I was bored, alright? It’s not like I do this all the time!” He glanced furtively around the room. “That one is,” he cleared his throat, “my ninja theme song.” He looked like he regretted those words as soon as he said them. “Please don’t tell the others, Kai will NEVER let me live this down,” he said in a hurry, words running into each other

“Only if I can join you” said Nya, speaking up after a few seconds.

Jay’s head snapped up. Nya caught a glimpse of confusion written all over his face before he smiled. His face brightened as he straightened up. 

“Yeah! Of course! Oh man, we’re gonna have so much fun! We can totally find a theme song one for you too!,” rambled Jay, “I have a few options and I’m sure you’ll like them! It’s ok if you don’t though, we can just have fun. I’m so excited!!”

 

_Two hours and many, many songs later..._

“Ain’t nothin but a heartache,” sang Nya.

“Tell me why,” Jay belted out, spatula back in hand.

“Ain’t nothin but a mistake,” responded Nya, drawing out the last word.

“Tell me why,” crooned Jay.

“I never wanna hear you saaay,” they chorused, “I want it that-a way!”

The musical duo were standing in front of the sink, back to back and heads tilted dramatically. They held the pose for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

“We are...so out of shape,” said Nya, breaking apart to pour herself a glass of water.

He hummed an agreement and grabbed his own glass. As he turned around, he groaned.

“Not _again!_ ” he exclaimed.

“What—,” said Nya, 

Skylor was standing in the doorway, fighting a sheepish smile. She rubbed the back of her neck and waved at them. 

“Hey guys,” she said.

Nya’s eyes widened. Forgetting that she was holding a mostly full glass of water, she tried to shove her hands into her pockets. In a few seconds, she was staring at the water spilled on her shirt, mortified. She quickly put the water down on the island and rested her elbow on it.

“Skylor!” she exclaimed, “Hi! Why are you here?” Turning red, she scrambled to correct herself, “I mean, I’m always happy to see you in my house! WE! We’re always happy to see you here, but why are you here now, specifically? Not that you need a reason to be here! We love you—love having you over! You’re always welcome here!” Nya paused, taking a huge breath. 

“We were supposed to hang out today?” said Skylor, as she walked over to the other side of the island.

Nya dropped her head into her hands and groaned. “Right!” she said. She’d been planning it for the entire week. She had movies and board games picked out, a take out menu from Skylor’s favorite pizzeria (and one from her go to Mexican place as well, in case she didn’t feel like pizza). She’d bought double chocolate chip cookies (everyone loved double chocolate chip, right? Right?!??!) and restocked their milk, eggs and flour, in case Skylor wanted dinner pancakes.

Skylor leaned over the counter. “I didn’t know you sang,” she said, interrupting Nya’s thoughts. Her smile was softer now. She looked delighted at having learned something new about Nya.

Nya shifted her weight from one foot to another and twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. “I don’t,” she said, “I mean, not really." She drummed her fingers on the counter, letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m not that good.”

“Are you kidding?” exclaimed Skylor, “That was so good! I was watching you and—” 

Jay crossed his arms as he watched them. _Oh_ , he thought. _OH!_ He grinned. They seemed to have forgotten about his presence. He could work with that. He tiptoed over to his phone and unlocked it. He scrolled for a few seconds and nodded to himself when he found what he was looking for. After setting it to loop and turning the volume all the way up, he pressed play. 

“— WAY! They really dropped a new song?!” said Skylor, moving even closer to Nya.

“Yes way! Here, let me get my phone, I have th—” 

Nya stopped dead in her tracks as she realized what song was playing. “Jay, you _asshole_ ,” she whispered to herself, searching the kitchen for her so-called friend. When she noticed him slowly slipping out of the kitchen, she flipped him off. He responded with a grin. _Good Luck_ , he mouthed. _Asshole_ , she mouthed back. He gave her a thumbs-up and backed out of the room. 

Skylor had noticed the song at the same time as Nya. She padded over to where Nya was standing, still facing the doorway and imagining all the wonderful ways to murder a certain lightning ninja. She poked Nya’s shoulder and held a hand out.

_Slow dance with you._

“I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,” she sang softly, eyes sparkling, “and I got the blues.” 

“I wanna slow,” Nya took Skylor’s hand, “dance with you.” Holding hands, they started to move together.

“Why don’t you take the chance,” Nya let out a surprised laugh as Skylor dipped her, “I’ve got the moves.” Skylor waggled her eyebrows. Nya was grinning so hard her face hurt. 

She steeled her nerves and rested her head on Skylor’s chest. When she felt Skylor’s approving hum, her smile grew even more. They weren’t quite dancing anymore. It was more...comfortably shuffling in place while holding each other. 

“So,” said Nya.

“So?” asked Skylor.

“I didn’t know you sang”

Nya let herself get lost in the way Skylor’s chuckle felt against her ear. Skylor’s arms tightened around her waist. She sighed happily and pulled Skylor closer. Maybe she wouldn’t murder Jay after all.

_I just wanna...slow dance with you_


End file.
